California State University, Long Beach (CSULB) established an MBRS (Minority Biomedical Research Support) SCORE (Support of Continuous Research Excellence) program on its campus in the fall of 2001 with five Principal Investigators. An additional five PI's were added with a supplemental application. The campus proposes to continue its SCORE program with eight continuing research projects and 12 new investigators (five pilot projects and 15 research projects). By doing so, CSULB will further meet its goals to increase the research capabilities of faculty members within the Departments of Biological Sciences and Chemistry and Biochemistry and to provide the infrastructure necessary to support highly productive and competitive research. To expand the program on campus, two new investigators from the Departments of Physics and Psychology are included. Goal 1: Increase the research skills and capabilities as well as productivity of participating faculty members so they become more competitive for R01 or equivalent grants. Continuing PI's will reach a level of productivity that will make them competitive to apply for R01 grants while new investigators will have increased productivity making them competitive for continuing SCORE support and, possibly, R01 or equivalent support. PI's and their students will also increase the number of presentations at scientific meetings. Goal 2: Increase the institutional infrastructure to support and maintain research needs of faculty at a higher level. Follow-up studies (focus groups and surveys) will be conducted to assess the effectiveness of recommendations that have been made to administrators to improve infrastructural support in key areas. Goal 3: Increase the building of a community of researchers by holding at least four community building events each year for SCORE PI's and other researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed projects of the faculty investigators cover a wide range of biomedical and behavioral research, both in basic and applied areas. Provided the needed time, resources, and institutional support to carry out research, participants will become more productive and competitive for mainstream grants. This will significantly strengthen biomedical and behavioral research within the participating departments, promote involvement of other faculty members at a higher level of research and, in line with NIH goals, provide expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical and behavioral research. [unreadable] [unreadable]